Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-36515094-20191018210952
I will not use the usage of Ugluk or Hookuai in top play as a reason why he is better. Just want to point out that Ugluk being new is not a good reason as to why he isn't used. Someone at the top by now definitely could have figured it out and others could have followed in their footsteps. Now onto real points. "They're the most P2W people*. They're same idiots who say Wasper is an SS+ monster, got it?" We have no confirmation that they were the people that voted Wasper there. "Anticipation isn't the end of the world, as "every new monster released" has 2 Extra turn skills at maximum (and at least one of them is isn't viable at all), and they're not spam attackers. Oh, Thalassa and Fusion can remove traits, and Sherezar has just one extra turn viable skill." Anticipation isn't the end of the world, but this statement right here does show how highly underrated anticipation really is. Every monster now has an extra turn skill, so that means that if a team of 3 monsters use each of their extra turn skills, then that's 3 turns that Hookuai can have. In one of those turns he can use Power of the Deep to set up and then he can deal a lot of damage to the enemies when he gets his next turn. Madam Fusion can remove traits, but if you pair Hookuai with the best mega taunt monster, Eisul, then she would have to use 3 to 4 turns to get rid of Hookuai's trait. That would give Hookuai enough turns to set up and kill the mega taunt monster on the enemy team and then MAYBE 1 more monster on the enemy team. (maybe is all caps cuz it may not happen). "Wtf?! Anticipation isn't even the best Trait, how in the world can you judge a monster better just for anticipation? Oh wait... EVEN UGLUK HAS AN ANTICIPATION SKILL!" Anticipation isn't the best trait, but its still amazing since so many monsters have extra turns. Anticipation isn't the only reason, its just one of the bigger reasons. Ugluk has an anticipation SKILL. That's way worse than having it as a trait. As a trait you start the battle of with it, so if a monster uses an extra turn skill right off the bat, then you get your extra turn. If you have it as a skill then you have to wait for a turn to actually use it. The monsters with extra turns could have already used their extra turn skills before Ugluk gets to use his skill that applies anticipation to him, so the anticipation he gets would be useless since most extra turn skills have somewhat high cooldowns. Also, Thalassa can do her magic of Trait disable then deny Ugluk before he can use this skill. (Just to be clear tho, Hookuai and Ugluk both kinda get destroyed by Thalassa in general). I know Ugluk's skill gives him more than just anticipation, but that can all get PER'd which is really popular in the meta. "And never mind the fact it adds damage boost and a lot of other useful gimmicks for 0s and 0 CD, meaning even if your opponent uses PER, you can reuse and reuse it." You could do much more useful things than constantly reusing the move with Ugluk. Also, like stated before, Ugluk would have to get more turns in and seeing as he would most likely have 2 power and 1 Team Speed as his runes, getting turns will take some time for him. Stated before, the monsters with extra turn skills most likely will already have used their extra turn skills so the anticipation is useless for him. "that's maybe Ugluk is new? Maybe because Ugluk is an Elite?" When Wyrmlad was first released, he was new, but people used him at the top. (This isn't that important of a point cuz I already said I'm not using the fact that they are used at the top as an argument). Lastly, Hookuai pairs up amazingly with other great monsters in the meta, such as Wyrmlad. His trait and other great traits that monsters have causes people to have to choose whether to disable Hookuai's trait or the other monsters' traits. This shows that Hookuai is extremely relevant in the meta and if something is extremely useful or relevent in the meta then they should be shown as that. (not saying Hookuai isn't shown as that, but I think he should be in the same tier as Ugluk).